


Reminiscent

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Standing in the doorway of his bedroom, Ward watched as Skye began making the bed and he could tell from the soft smile on her face together with the way she hugged his pillow that she was probably reminiscing about how it had gotten so messy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time in the future. As you can see, I'm still on my fluff kick. ;)
> 
> Cross-posted to my [Tumblr](http://bluelilyrose.tumblr.com).
> 
> * * *

Standing in the doorway of his bedroom, Ward watched as Skye began making the bed and he could tell from the soft smile on her face together with the way she hugged his pillow that she was probably reminiscing about how it had gotten so messy. The plain white fitted sheet had come loose and was hanging off one side while the deep burgundy comforter had ended up on the floor with one of the pillows.

A half smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when she stretched forward to straighten the sheet and tuck it over a corner of the mattress. His previously discarded denim button-down shirt which she'd apparently claimed as her own – and which he had to admit looked a hell of a lot better on her than it did on him – rode up her slender thighs, rewarding him with a tantalizing glimpse of her pale blue panties. His fingers itched with the need to touch her and just as he was about to step forward, her voice broke into his thoughts. 

“I can feel you standing there staring at me, you know.”

“Hmm, is that why you suddenly leaned forward?” he asked, chuckling. 

Turning her head, Skye smirked at him and watched him close the short distance between them. “Maybe.” Her teeth bit into her bottom lip in an attempt to at least stifle the moan she could feel bubbling up in her throat at how damn sexy he looked first thing in the morning with his mussed hair and his perfectly sculpted chest and arms. His boxer-briefs were slung low on his hips and her eyes were suddenly drawn to the fine trail of hair leading south. 

Settling one knee onto the mattress, Ward lowered his head and seized her lips, kissing her hard and deep. They were both breathless by the time they eventually drew back from one another and when he'd finally regained the ability to speak, he asked, “Do you need a hand?”

“With making the bed?” Her cocked eyebrow gave away the fact she knew that wasn't what he was referring to. 

He smiled wolfishly as he gave a small shake of his head. Wrapping his hands around Skye's waist, he pulled her down onto the bed so that she was lying flat on her back with him on top of her. Her honey-brown hair was spread out messily on the pillow while he braced his weight on his forearms which were resting either side of her shoulders. Before she could utter a single word, he'd fused his mouth to hers and was stealing her breath once more. The sensation of her fingernails running up and down the middle of his back made him shiver with anticipation which only grew more intense when he felt her begin to play with the elastic of his boxers before her digits delved beneath the soft cotton. 

“Skye...”

“Mm-hmm...”

His mouth latched onto her neck, the blunt edge of his teeth grazing along her delicate skin and he couldn't help the lick of satisfaction that rolled through him at the way she shivered against him. Kissing his way upwards, they shared another lusty, heat-filled kiss and when he felt her tongue licking at the seam of his lips, he immediately parted them and granted her access; a deep growl rumbling in his throat at her thorough exploration of his mouth. God, his girl could kiss! His hands wandered over her curves until he grew impatient to feel her naked skin against his own and he quickly began popping the buttons on the shirt she wore. 

“We're going to be late,” Skye warned him in between kisses. 

“So?”

“So, we've got to get ready and—”

“Oh, I'm definitely ready,” he told her, rocking his hips into her. Her resultant giggle made him smile. 

“I can't believe you said that. You've turned into such a cheese ball.”

“So you keep telling me,” he said, ducking his head and brushing his nose against hers.

“You know I'd love to stay here with you but we can't be late. We promised AC that our relationship wouldn't interfere with our work.”

Lifting himself up onto his forearms again so that he could look into her face, Ward sighed. “Okay, but on one condition.”

“And just what might that be?” Skye asked, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“As soon as we're done for the day we come back here and you help me mess up my bed again.” 

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she smiled as she touched her mouth to his. “You've got a deal. Now, get your ass moving, Agent Ward. The sooner we get going, the sooner this day will be over and we can get back here.” Twining her arms around his neck while, at the same time, wrapping her legs around his waist, she managed to roll them over so that she was now on top and before Ward could do anything, she'd disentangled herself from him and was making a beeline for the bathroom. Popping her head around the door, she told him, “Oh, and since you interrupted me making the bed earlier you can do it while I'm in the shower.”

“What?” A frown creased his forehead. “I figured we could, you know, shower together. We'd be saving time and—”

“Nice try, mister. If you get in here with me we both know we won't be leaving any time soon and Coulson will be even more pissed. So, start making that bed.”

“You're so hot when you're being bossy, babe.” The glare she shot him was enough to get him to climb out of bed and begin picking up the pillows that had fallen onto the floor. The smile he wore when he heard the shower running a minute or so later threatened to split his face into two. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he crept towards the bathroom and slid open the glass door to the shower stall, grateful that his girlfriend had her back to him as he climbed inside. The closing of the door, unfortunately, gave him away. 

“Ward!”

The laughter that erupted from her was proof enough that she was more than a little happy that he'd ignored her demand. 

_Fin_


End file.
